


Paper Roses

by PStarkRogers



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PStarkRogers/pseuds/PStarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is Mar'i Grayson, the only daughter to Richard Grayson and Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran. He is Ibn al Xu'ffasch, the son of Bruce Wayne and Talia al Ghul, and he is set to inherit the empire of a terrorist. Despite her father's many warnings, Mar'i has chosen to pursue the one man who does not immediately fall for her charms. He is lovely, and mysterious. </p>
<p>And now, he's hers. </p>
<p>{Set in the Kingdom Come universe, a year into their relationship.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Roses

Even though the noise of the party could be heard miles away, it was muted this far into the Wayne Gardens. The young Tamaranian wasn’t sure if that was because of all the trees and hedges, or if it was simply because she was too far in the opposite direction. Whatever the case was, she didn’t really care. She had left seeking solace and silence, craving it like she often craved the sun during the night. Even though she had been the one to want this party, and was even the person of honor, she now needed a moment to be alone, a moment where the music and the dancing, the gossip and the complaining, wouldn’t overwhelm her.

As she slowly ran her hand through the cold water of the garden fountain, humming a soft tune that she had often heard her mother sing, she tilted her head so that her long black curls fell into her face, veiling her face,but not hindering her vision. After a moment she finally smiled, letting a soft sigh fall from her lips. She sat on the wide fountain lip, smoothing her dress underneath herself with her dry hand. She continued to run her fingers through the water, knowing that the boy--no, the man-- who was watching her would approach her in his own time.

And indeed he did. After several long minutes of nothing but the sound of the falling water and her humming, he finally did come over and join her at the fountain, standing roughly five feet away, the exact distance that he normally stood when he was courting her, or being formal. “Mar’i, I’m sorry to disturb your solitude but--”

“Ibn, my love, hush. Your company is never an intrusion.”

The young man closed his mouth, his face settling into a slight pout. “Of course. I should have known you would say that.” He nodded and reached into his suit pocket, pulling out a long but narrow box. “This is for you. To commemorate our being together for an entire year.”

She smiled, and her purple colored lips tilted upwards. “You are too kind Ibn. You did not have too.” She reached out and took the box, cradling it in her arms. “Are you sure I should open it here? What if someone sees?”

“Tt. That is no issue at all. If someone should come, they will either promise to not talk, or I shall cut out their tongue.”

Mar’i giggled and rolled her green eyes, opening the small box. A gasp escaped her lips as her eyes widened, and she looked up at Ibn, meeting his dark black gaze with her own shocked green one. “Ibn this is...”

“Yes. It is a وارتفعت النار, or a ‘Fire Rose’. They grow only in my family’s personal gardens, and I have encased it in the finest sheets of paper, which are detailed with a rich accounting of our first year together, in my native arabic.” Here his face fell a little, and a little wrinkle crossed his brow. “Do you...Do you like it?”

Her head flew up, and suddenly so was she, floating over to him and grabbing him by the shoulders, kissing him with all the passion and love that her family was known for. She pulled back and gave him a smile that could light up the Milky Way Galaxy. “Ibn, I love it. It’s beautiful. You went through so much for me...I could not be happier. But...” Her feet touched the ground and she stared at the ground like a wilting flower. “I have not got anything for you.”

He gently lifted her chin and brushed his fingers over her lips, his lips turning upwards just slightly. “That is fine my love. Our anniversary is not for another few months, but I wanted to get you this now, not only because this is the time of the year when they are in bloom, but because the rose is associated with your human birth month.” At her quizzical stare he chuckled slightly. “Were you not aware?”

Mar’i shook her head softly. “No...I have no knowledge of such things.”

He smiled, and it was the smile of a man amused. “Of course not. I suppose it does not matter, in the end. What matters is that you like it.” He looked deep into her eyes, locking her in place with that dark, never-ending gaze. “You do like it, yes? Truthfully?”

“Truthfully.” It was a whisper of sound, a word meant only for them. As she stared into his gaze, she began to rise onto tiptoe, using the hand on his shoulder to brace herself. She raised herself up and kissed him, pleased when he met her halfway. Her fey green eyes slowly drifted closed, and as she stood there, one hand on his shoulder and the other holding the box with the fire rose, she realized that she could have stayed there for eternity, sustained by nothing but his love for her.

She smiled into the kiss when he gently put his hands on her shoulder. She smiled even bigger when those hands began to rome a moment later, albeit hesitantly and unsure. She had always loved his hesitancy. She knew that it stemmed from his desire to not hurt her, and she cherished that more than anything.

She was lost in his kiss, in his touch that caused her skin to both shiver and warm in a delightful way, when she heard the sound of distant footsteps. She pulled back softly and blinked. For the first time in her life, she felt intoxicated. She had never before felt this way, but then, she had never kissed him like that before. “Ibn...”

He shook his head softly, shushing her. “Hush my love. There is no need for words.” He gently brushed her hair out of her eyes, tucking it behind her ears. “Let us return. After all, you are the Woman of Honor.” There was something about the way he said that, those three little words, that just caused Mar’i’s heart to flutter, like a butterfly’s wings.

“Of course...” She sank down to her feet, and her hand instinctively sought his out. She smiled at him, and when he smiled back, she laughed. She laughed like a small child and tugged him along, smiling all the brighter when he followed along half-heartedly, a smile on his lips and a fire in his eyes.


End file.
